Of Promises and Pinky Swears
by trankwility
Summary: Cloud reminisces on all the promises he had made to his special flower girl. [CloudxAerith]Read and Review please c:


**Author's Notes :** Hello! Here's my seventh? fic for the pairing CloudxAerith :)  
I know it's a bit long, but I hope y'all read it anyways. I think it's pretty cute, so if you like the pairing and cute stuff, than I guess you won't be disappointed in this story.  
(Oh, all the scenes were the same ones that Cloud and Aerith had together in the game. So I guess I don't get much creative points :P anyways...)  
Enjoy!

* * *

  
_Disclaimer :__ I do not own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII._

**Of Promises and Pinky Swears**

**-**

**- **

Cloud was lying in bed at Gongaga Inn, his mind was floating on and on about all the promises he had made to the certain flower girl who was resting inside the room next to his.

"_I remember the first promise I made to her, the day we first met… Formally."_

* * *

_Insert: Flowers Blooming in the Church (Disc 1/track 12: FFVIIOST)_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Take it slow now… Little, by little…_

"Hey…. Who are you? …Hello, hello!"

--

The soldier found himself stirring awake, opening his eyes and staring into a pair of brilliant, bright green eyes. He exhaled as his vision began to clear and sees a young woman looking down at him, smiling. He couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his heart, a feeling that made him dizzy and produce butterflies in his stomach.

He slowly managed to sit up, holding his head in pain and confusion, trying his hardest to listen to the girl.

"You okay?" He looked up to the girl, who was still smiling at him. He silently gasped at her beauty, entranced in her smile and made no movement. The girl giggled slightly and gestured her arm in a slow, circular motion around herself, indicating the church around them.

"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums." She then pointed up to a large hole in the roof and looked back at the boy sitting in her flower bed. "You suddenly fell down on top of me." She dropped her arm back to her side, and smiled again. "You surprised me!"

The blonde boy only stared and blankly questioned. "…I came crashing down?" He watched as the girl nodded her head and put her arms behind her back, resting her chin on her chest as she looked down at him, swaying back and forth. "The roof and flower bed must've broken your fall. You're lucky."

The soldier blinked a few times and looked down, finally noticing that he was crushing the flowers underneath him. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, than began rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that…" The girl shook her head, and turned around, looking away from the blonde.

"That's okay. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place." The soldier looked at her back, wondering what she was talking about. The girl then turned around again, doing that same circular motion with her arms at the flowers.

"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar but for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." She stopped and looked up at the hole in the roof, seeing the sun's rays beam down on her and her flower bed.

"I love it here…" She whispered quietly, causing the boy to strain his ears in order to hear her. He cautiously turned, watching as the beautiful girl walked towards him and knelt down, tending to her flowers. He didn't say anything, just stared.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the girl's voice rang through his ears again.

"So…We meet again. Don't you remember me?" He looked at her; she was still tending to her flowers and didn't look up at him. He rubbed the back of his head, and thought back to the time when he bumped into a pretty young lady, selling flowers. He nodded, even though he knew the girl couldn't see and answered.

"Yeah… I remember… You were selling flowers." That same feeling entered his gut again when he saw her look up at him, smiling with gratitude.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers." He nodded and watched as she continued on with her flowers.

_She's pretty……Wait! What am I saying?_ His eyes slightly widened at his thought, and grew larger when he saw the girl look up at him. He jumped slightly in his spot and felt a little heat spreading across his cheeks. _Oh shit. Am I blushing?_ He dipped his head, looking at the flowers beneath him and rubbed the back of his head again, trying to hide his blush away from the girl.

His head suddenly snapped back up when he heard her speak. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at the girl, falling for her enticing emerald eyes and absent mindedly nodded. "Uh… Sure." She continued to tend to her flowers but he didn't mind.

"Okay, this'll only take awhile."

He found himself hypnotized by the girl and how she was working but again, he snapped out of it when she spoke.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we don't know each other's names, do we?" She stopped, and looked up to the boy who shook his head. One last time, the girl rushed to another part of the flower bed, kneeling down and pulling out a couple of weeds out, she then stood up and brushed her hands in triumph.

"That should do it…" She turned around and smiled at the boy, who seemed to be staring at her. "I'm Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."

The boy shook his head, and turned his body slightly, placing one foot in front of him and one hand on his hip. Ahh, the infamous SOLDIER pose. "The name's Cloud." He nodded standing back to normal, and brushed his hand through his bangs.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Cloud watched as Aerith jumped up as if she just remembered about the question. She walked up to him, and placed her hands behind her back leaning towards him and cocked her head to the side.

"Cloud… right?" He nodded. She smiled. His heart began to flutter.

"Have you ever been a bodyguard?" Cloud looked at her questioningly, and smoothed his hair out. "Uh… No." Aerith laughed slightly and straightened herself up; she began to circle around him causing Cloud to watch her every step she took. She finally finished studying him and stopped in front of him, clasping her hands in front of herself and smiled.

"Well, you can be my bodyguard, okay?" Cloud rubbed the back of his head (he seemed to be doing that a lot) and looked at her, confused. "Uhh…"

"All you have to do is protect me, okay? I mean, that SHOULD be easy for someone like you, right?" Cloud continued to stare but finally managed to nod and stop rubbing his head. Aerith nodded along with him and held her hand up in front of both them.

"Okay, so now… All you have to do is promise you'll always be there to protect me!" She stuck her pinky out at him and waited for his to link onto hers. Cloud looked down at the small finger protruding out at him and blinked; he almost rubbed his head again but refrained himself to doing so. "Umm..?" Aerith gasped, mockingly, at him and brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"! You don't know what a 'pinky promise' is?!" She tried her best not to burst out laughing when she saw that confused and scared expression cross on Cloud's face. Cloud was feeling slightly uncomfortable and dipped his head down, embarrassed and shook his head.

Aerith only shook her head and again, leaned forwards to him, trying to look up into his eyes.

"A pinky promise is when two people entwine their pinky fingers together to seal a promise. So-o, you have to link your pinky finger with mine! …So we can seal the promise."

Cloud looked up at her and she moved back, extending her hand like before and stuck her pinky at him. The soldier nodded, and took the same hand Aerith held out, and linked his pinky with hers. The flower girl smiled, tightening her pinky around Cloud's and moved closer to him.

"Now, you can't break the promise, okay?" Her tone was slightly flirty, Cloud liked that. He nodded, and managed a _very _small half-smile to curve upon his lips.

"Promise."

Hearing him say that made Aerith very happy and she grinned widely at him. She slid her pinky out and hopped backwards, resting her chin on her chest and looking down at the flowers. Cloud didn't notice but a small crimson color crept upon Aerith's face.

"Having said your promise… I'll pay you back with a date. …Promise." She looked up, and Cloud saw the faint tint of crimson over her cheeks. He, too, felt his cheeks heat up and both of them looked away from each other, staring at the ground beneath them.

Aerith began tracing the toes of her foot in a circular motion around a few flowers as she thought.

_He's cute…..Oh! What am I thinking? _She felt her cheeks heat up even more and tried to hide her face by brushing her hair over her face. Cloud brought his attention back to the flower girl and stared at her strangely and quirked a brow up. "Umm… So--o?" Aerith looked up and slightly smiled, she then noticed someone standing at the entrance of the church and gasped. She suddenly grabbed Cloud's hand and led him to the back of the church.

"Let's go! You can start your job right now!" Before Cloud could object, he was dragged away by the flower girl. "H-he-y!"

* * *

Cloud shifted in his bed and smiled, he loved thinking about the flower girl. She always seemed to make him smile. He looked at the wall that was separating him from her and continued to remember the other events he had with the beautiful maiden.

* * *

Cloud sat against the wall, looking at Tifa who was lying on the cot. They had been captured by Shin-Ra, and were now spending time in jail. He regretted coming back to this place, but he had to… Aerith was here. He tightened his hand into a fist, not knowing where Aerith was. Tifa noticed his change in behavior and sat up; spreading her legs out and placed her hands between them... She looked over to her friend with concern in her eyes. 

"Cloud…? What's wrong?" Cloud stared at Tifa and blinked, sighing. "Nothing… It's just that--" Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a soft voice speak from the other side of the wall.

"Cloud… Is that you?" His eyes widened, as did Tifa's, when she saw Cloud jump up and press his ear against the wall.

"Aerith?! Are you okay?" He blurted out. Aerith nodded her head on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm all right…" He sighed in relief, now knowing that she was okay and relaxed a bit. He then turned around, and slid himself down to the ground, resting his back on the wall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" He began nervously tangling his fingers with one another, and rested his head against the wall. Aerith shook her head in objection, and leaned against the wall, letting herself slide down to the ground, sitting opposite to Cloud (but of course, she didn't know.)

"No! You came, didn't you? I'd say you're doing your job really well…" She giggled, causing Cloud to pull out one of his half-smiles, and sigh in relief. Tifa watched Cloud on the bed, and laid back down, frowning.

"I knew you would come for me, Cloud…" She rested her head against the wall.

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right? And … A promise, is a promise." She laughed.

* * *

Cloud turned on his back, and sighed. He was glad that they could get out, safely. He remembered the events that happened after that incident; how they finally got out of Midgar in attempts to find Sephiroth, how he had to wear that damn rookie uniform back at Junon Harbor again, which reminded him of another promise he had made.

* * *

Cloud had sneaked on to the Shin-Ra ship, and finally was able to take the uniform off. He knew that everyone had gotten on safely, so he had nothing to worry about, he didn't have to worry about Aerith. He walked around, seeing a few sailors running around doing their job, and saw Yuffie sitting down behind some crates. He went up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Where's Aerith?" The ninja had sported a sailor uniform and wasn't doing so well, her face was pale and her head was rocking from side-to-side, groaning from seasickness. She grabbed her stomach, then her mouth and slowly moaned.

"I… don't… knoooow….Auuughh…" Cloud nodded and patted her back gently, and left, looking around the ship to see a certain brunette head with a pink ribbon. He stopped walking and sighed when he only saw sailors or soldiers on the ship, he was about to go upstairs when someone had caught his attention. He turned around to see a soldier standing behind him. He glared at the soldier and arched his brow.

"Umm… It's me, Aerith." He softened his face when the soldier took off the helmet and revealed a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. The same ones he fell for, (but he'd never admit that!) He rubbed his head in a clueless manner and cast his glance away from Aerith's.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Aerith nodded and swept her bangs out of her face. Cloud could only stare; she noticed his eyes on her and looked him right in the eye with a smile creeping on her face.

"Hey, Cloud. Did you see the Airship at Junon?" Cloud snapped out of his trance and nodded. "I heard it was big, but I didn't expect it to be THAT big." Aerith nodded, and turned around, having her back face Cloud.

"That was REALLY something. Hey…Do you think I could get on it?" Her eyes were hopeful, and she clasped her hands in front of herself when she heard Cloud's reply.

"…Keep hoping…" She turned around again, and grinned hugely at Cloud, causing his heart to flutter, like before.

"Wow! I'm really looking forward to it!" She began jumping up and down slightly, reminding Cloud of a five-year-old. His half-smile came back.

"Cloud, let's ride on the Airship together, okay? Promise, promise me!" She stuck out her pinky at him again and waited for his, to entwine with hers.

Cloud laughed at her childish antics and without hesitation, took his pinky and wrapped it around hers. He felt her pinky squeeze around his, and nodded. "Okay, I promise."

* * *

A _real_ smile managed to find itself on Cloud's lips as he remembered that day when Aerith was eagerly jumping up and down, wanting to ride the Airship so badly. He wondered what would happen when he fulfilled that promise. 

-- (Cloud's Imagination) –

_Cloud took his hands off of Aerith's eyes and grinned when he saw her expression. She gasped in surprise and turned around to look at him, grinning widely. _

"_Cloud, I can't believe this!" She started to run towards the giant Airship that was waiting for her to board it. Cloud smiled and followed after her. _

_They boarded the ship together and were now standing at the deck, looking outside the window. Aerith was still grinning as she looked outside, watching as the Airship took off. She turned around, facing Cloud, and leaned closer towards him. _

"_Thank you, Cloud! This is THE best thing that's ever happened to me!" Not expecting this to happen, Cloud began to blush furiously when Aerith had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. _

_He stood there, shocked, but managed to wrap his arms around her waist, holding onto her. His mouth went agape as his eyes turned into two huge saucers when Aerith planted a small kiss on his cheek. She slipped out of their hug, and giggled when she saw Cloud scratching his head while he was looking down, blushing like mad. _

-- (End Cloud's Imagination) --

Cloud was blushing as he let his imagination take the best of him. He rubbed his face, and turned back on his side, staring at the wall. _I wonder what Aerith is doing…_He noticed a sound coming from the other room, his lips turned upwards when he realized it was Aerith, humming a song. He thought that song sounded familiar and finally remembered that it was a song she was humming when they were on their… date. His lips stretched wider, remembering that wonderful moment.

* * *

_(insert: Interrupted by Fireworks (Disc 3/track 16: FFVIIOST)_

He was looking away from the Cetra who sat across from him, his face was heated but thank god, it didn't show. He sat there, still not believing that he had actually kissed Aerith… Well, not on the lips but still, he never thought he could gather the courage to do so, and in front of everyone too. He gripped his knees but relaxed when he heard something soothing.

He brought his attention to Aerith, she was humming. He stared at her and saw her smile when she turned around to look at him, stopping her humming.

"It's so pretty…" She was looking out the window now; he imitated her, and looked out the window, silently agreeing with her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He nodded, and cocked his head to the side when he saw her look down, wringing her fingers in a nervous fashion. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but she began to speak. He listened to her intently.

"At first… It bothered me how you looked exactly alike." He looked at her confused, but she continued on.

"Two completely different people, but look exactly the same…The way you walk… gesture…I think I must've seen you in him again…"

_Who…?_ His heart began to pump with jealousy but he didn't do anything, just listened. Aerith shook her head, not noticing Cloud's predicament, and looked down again.

"But you're different… Things are different…"

The gondola they were in began to light up; Aerith looked out, seeing the entire exterior of the Gold Saucer but continued to speak. Cloud only looked at her, feeling jealousy rise in his gut.

"Cloud… I'm searching for you…" All feelings of jealousy dispersed inside his body and were replaced with confusion, he couldn't say anything.

"……………."

"I want to meet you."

He blinked, wondering what she was saying and stated. "But I'm right here."

She closed her eyes for a second. _I know, I know… what I mean is…_

"I want to meet…... you."

Cloud stared blankly at her, _did she just…?_ Before he could do anything, he was interrupted by Aerith slight gasp; he looked outside the window and saw one last, huge blast of yellow light burst into the sky, taking a shape of a flower and looked at Aerith when she whispered.

"It's beautiful…" He nodded, smiling. _Just like you…_

He moved closer to her and wanted to talk about what she had said just a while ago but the gondola ride had ended, and the doors opened. He sighed, watching as Aerith stood up; a light crimson colour burned over her face, and walked out the door.

When he walked out, he saw Aerith with a giant smile plastered on her face and her hands clasped behind her back. He walked up closer to her, and scratched his head.

"I had fun tonight. Let's go together again. Okay?" He smiled when she stuck her pinky out, instantly he linked his pinky around hers and squeezed it this time to reassure her. He nodded, trying his best to smile like she always did.

* * *

Cloud let out an agitated sigh; he always regretted letting himself be interrupted by the fireworks. On that day, he had realized that when Aerith told him she wanted to meet him, she wanted to be with him; as his girlfriend. He should've told her right there and then that he felt the same way and wanted to be in a relationship with her too but… he let the fireworks interrupt his perfect chance to tell her. 

_She probably thinks I don't feel the same way now… I'm an idiot… I should've done something instead of just sit there… _

He began rubbing his face in aggravation and before he knew it, he found himself fast asleep.

--

The door to Cloud's room slowly slid open, a pair of emerald eyes peeked into the room of their beloved and blinked. Aerith opened the door fully now, and sighed, hoping that Cloud was awake. Her eyes shrunk and she silently 'aww-ed' at the sleeping chocobo-head lying on the bed, curled up on his side. She quietly approached him, and extended an arm to touch him but stopped before she could. Her face suddenly became saddened and she gently sat down on his head, watching at how peaceful he was.

_Cloud…_

Aerith gently combed her fingers through his gravity-defying hair, and stopped when he began stirring, mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. She managed a small smile, and stood up. She grabbed the edge of his blanket and laid it over his sleeping body; she wanted to kiss him so badly but refrained herself in doing so.

"Sweet dreams, Cloud…"

With that whispered, she quietly crept out his room, and closed the door behind after sneaking one last glance to her beloved.

* * *

He found himself in a serene place, it was green all over and trees were standing tall all over the place. He blinked a couple of times and saw Aerith, poking her head out behind one of the trees. 

"Cloud, can you hear me?"

He nodded, wondering where he was. "Yeah, I hear you." He looked around, walking up the path a bit and stopped, turning around and surveying the area.

"What is this place, Aerith?" She disappeared from behind the tree, and popped out from behind a different one. Again, she disappeared and appeared a little distance from Cloud. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked skyward.

"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients. It's called The Sleeping Forest." He felt something bad inside his gut but didn't say anything. He walked up to her, and stared questioningly. Her eyes strayed away from his stare and landed on the ground and she continued to speak.

"It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor…That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it." He continued to stare at her, his mind couldn't comprehend to what she was saying, so he stood there, still like a statue.

Aerith began to walk away, walking deeper into the forest. She stopped and turned around to look at Cloud. She flashed a smile at him, cocked her head and waved, cutely, childishly, to Cloud.

"Well… I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." She couldn't help but feel depressed, she didn't want to leave Cloud but she turned around anyways, trying to run off. Before she could go far, Cloud had grabbed her wrist, pulling her in and looked into those bright, emerald eyes.

He finally realized everything she had said.

"Wait! You can't leave." Aerith stared at him, trying to smile but couldn't. Instead she found herself entranced by the glowing, mako-infused eyes that belonged to Cloud. She broke out of it though, trying to convince Cloud to let her go. "I have to Cloud…I just—I can't let the Planet die!"

She looked away from him, staring at the ground and bit her lower lip. Cloud sighed, loosening the grip on her wrist and looked at the ground too. "You can't leave…. I don't want you to…" Aerith looked up at him with a questioning glance. Cloud felt his cheeks begin to burn and he stammered.

"Aerith… I… I…"

_Chicken…_

Cloud let out a sigh, he couldn't say it. Aerith seemed a little disappointed. He looked at her and let go of her wrist. He extended his hand at Aerith and stuck out his pinky.

"Please…Promise me you'll come back." She looked at his pinky, as if she was heartbroken and moved closer to Cloud. She slowly extended her arm towards his and separated her pinky from her fist. As she was about to entwine her pinky with his, she suddenly lunged herself at Cloud, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips on his. For a moment, he couldn't believe what was happening but slowly let himself fall for the kiss and respond.

Aerith pulled away, smiling warmly at him and mouthed three simple words at him before turning around and running off into the forest. Cloud watched as she ran away, he felt helpless and bit his lower lip, clenching his hands and dipping his head down. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but he held them back.

"Aerith…"

He looked up, seeing her body fade away, consumed by the forest. Suddenly, he found himself running, trying to catch up to her. He extended an arm out, trying to call out to her name but no words came out his mouth. He didn't seem be going anywhere either, then with a sharp painful feeling in his heart, he collapsed to the floor, holding his head. A deep, ominous voice was heard through his mind.

"We must stop that girl soon." With that everything flashed white, than turned black.

* * *

Cloud awoke in a cold sweat; his breathing was faltered and uneven. He looked around, finding himself in the Inn room, where he was before. He placed his hand on his forehead, and wiped away the sweat. _It was just a dream…Aerith is still here… right? _

Quickly, the soldier jumped out of his bed, opened the door and rushed to the room next to his. He closed his eyes, feeling an overcoming sadness rush his heart. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes, staring at the empty bed before him.

He pushed the door closed behind him, and walked up to the bed. He laid his hand on the empty bed before kneeling down on the floor next to it, and rested his head on the ledge. He rubbed his temples, trying to fight the migraine that was pounding at his head.

_Aerith…_

Cloud then raised his hand in front him and tightened it into a fist, leaving the pinky protruding out. He stared at the pinky he sealed so many promises with and felt his eyes beginning to water.

"She didn't seal the promise…" He whispered quietly to himself and angrily punched the floor beneath him, yelling out in aggravation.

A single tear fell from his eye as he closed it, remembering back to when she had pulled away from their kiss. He felt his fingers place themselves upon his lips and mouthed the words she had mouthed to him, seeing Aerith in his mind.

"_I love you…"_

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_ Okayydoes anyone else think that the ending was a bit to corny? I thought it was :P  
I didn't know how else to end it though, so... sorry :P Hehe, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it, I certainly did. 

If you really liked it, I wouldn't mind to read a review from you, just so I know that people actually like my stories :)  
'Til next time, and like I always say :  
CloudxAerith forever 


End file.
